Po
Po is an antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 1,2,and 3. Appearance/Behavior Po is a red teletubbie with a circle-shaped head antenna. She is in a state of severe disrepair with missing eyes and a worn out suit. Po starts in the Repair Room camera. A music box must be constantly wound up to keep her at bay. If the player fails to wind the music box, Po will stare into the camera and soon jumpscare the player. Trivia * Po was responsible for The Custard Machine Incident. * Po is known to be in too much of a dis-repaired state to have a rebuilt into a V2 in the 2nd game. * Po is voiced by TinyTheMelon (First Phone Guy) in the second game. * The Music Box from the Demo of FNaTL 1 plays during the Custard Machine Mini Game. * If listened to closely, the Music Box from the Demo plays Greensleeves. File:2015-04-06 00007.jpg|* Po in the Menu. Five_Nights_At_Tubbyland_Po_Jumpscare.gif|* Po's Jumpscare 572.png|* Po's sprite in the minigames Po in the Po in the Repair room.jpg|* Po in the Repair room. The second pose of Po In The Repair room.jpg|* The second pose of Po In The Repair room. I can.png|* Po in the Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 teaser. Audio Po's Scream WARNING: LOUD Po's music box from the full game Po's music box in the demo (this is also the music from the minigame of the Custard Machine Explosion Incident) Appearance (FNaTL2) Po is in an even more tattered state than her FNaTL appearance. The hole in her mouth is wider, her left leg & right foot have no suit cover, she's missing her left ear, and she is missing a portion of her right arm. Behavior (FNaTL2) Po begins in the Spare Room, which is connected to the right side of the office. She will stand up and look into the camera, and then turn to the left of the room, signaling her arrival. She will then appear at the right of the office, in which case the awareness meter will begin to fill. The player must not move if Po is in the office, or the awareness meter will fill up. If it is completely filled, Po will jumpscare the player. Rather than move directly into the office through the Spare Room doorway, Po will sometimes travel through the Kitchen Vent and NooNoo's Kitchen, followed by her appearing in the front entrance rather than the side of the office. Her mechanics are still the same, but the sudden front hallway appearance may catch the player off guard. When you see Po in the front or right sides,she will say a demonic quote. Trivia (FNaTL2) * Since the Spare Room is connected to the office, she is the closest animatronic to the player, and this catches players off guard. Appearance (FNaTL3) She is in a more tattered state than the second game. As seen in the trailer, she is also missing a portion of her left leg.Category:Characters (FNaTL2) Category:Characters Category:Characters (FNaTL3)